The AOTC
by Cha
Summary: Ya know what? I have to face it. I'm just not going to finish this one anytime soon. Maybe someday, but for now, it's temporarily halted.
1. Rave On, Rave On

*Umm, okay, this is my first fic that I am posting, and I like the idea and the gundam people   
don't belong to me, as you already know, they belong to people much richer than myself, I'm  
just borrowing them and will return them mostly intact, okay? The following characters do   
belong to me, and my associates: Arconda Von Zarovich, Jade Black, Jordan and Thad Bryington,  
Tyan Shwei, Mia Saanri, Achiwa-san, Mika, and Desu. My muse will also be appearing at the end,   
so please be nice to poor Puda-chan. Thank you and goodnight.*  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Heero," Duo said, placing his hands firmly on the former gundam pilot's paper covered  
desk. "The war is over. You need to get a life."  
"Hn."  
Duo rolled his eyes and grabbed at his head. "For God's sake Heero, you're not going to be  
sent on a mission in the next five seconds!!! We have achieved world peace, no one is rebelling,   
and everyone is happy!!! You need to do something other than sit behind that damned desk of   
yours all day and fill out useless paperwork!!! GET A FREAKIN' LIFE!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed in   
Heero's face.   
"I am a Preventer. My job comes first."  
Duo was ready to kill Heero. "Sheesh!!!!!!!!!," he exclaimed, "Read. My. Lips: There is   
nothing to prevent."   
Heero pointed his finger at the door. "Out. Now."  
Duo left, much to Heero's surprise, quietly.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Outside Heero's door, Duo was quickly formulating a plan. "SALLY!!!!!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Preventers Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang, please report to my office at once,"   
rang Sally's voice over the intercom. Heero looked up from his desk, slightly surprised.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Once all five Preventers were in her office, Sally looked them over from her desk. She   
didn't know why or how Duo convinced her to take part in his scheme, but from the looks of it,   
she was glad she had listened.   
With the exception of Duo, the other four seventeen year-olds looked stressed. Quatre   
had tea stains on his shirt and bags under his eyes, Wufei's normally tight ponytail was gone, she   
could *see* both of Trowa's eyes as his bang had disappeared a week ago into a pair of ear-tails   
that looked out of place and Heero was slouching.  
Oh yes, Duo's idea was a good one.  
"I'm giving all of you a month off. Don't even bother to argue with me," Sally threatened,   
as Wufei opened his mouth to say something. "All of you need it desperately. And don't even   
think about taking ANY work with you."  
"What if a mission comes in while we're gone?" Quatre asked, secretly excited that he   
would finally have some time to himself.  
"Then I'll call you back. Now," Sally said, smiling sweetly, "go home."  
  
______________________________  
  
One week later, the five guys found themselves on their way to a rave, courtesy Duo   
Maxwell.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Heero had come to a conclusion: spandex was much more comfortable than vinyl. He still   
wasn't sure how Duo had convinced him to actually wear these clothes, dye his hair and put on   
make up and glitter. Of all the cruel things to experience in the world, why did he have to wear   
make up? And from the looks of it, Wufei was sharing the feeling.   
The two guys were leaning against the wall of the building that housed the rave, both   
looking rather disgruntled. Wufei, clad in an extremely tight pair of red snake skin pants, a   
skintight black sleeveless shirt that was made out of some unidentifiable stretchy material and   
sparkled whenever he moved, and black boots, turned the similarly dressed Heero and said, his   
voice deadly serious, "I think Maxwell has done this before." Heero looked down at his blue vinyl   
pants and silver sparkle midriff, and then up at Wufei's braided pigtails, and made up face. He   
nodded.   
"This make up itches," Heero commented, and was about to wipe some of the glitter off   
when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to see a girl with orange hair in a gold tube top, a   
pair of black hot pants that were so short they were almost indecent, and a pair of black, knee-  
high, platform boots.   
"Don't," she said, her gold lips pouting slightly, "you'll smudge it. And trust me," she   
whispered, leaning in close to Heero's face, "you looked damned fine with it on." Wufei raised a   
delicate, red glittered eyebrow as the girl continued.  
"My name's Arconda, but," the girls said, "you can call me Con. What's you're name,   
Love?" Con drew herself closer to Heero's face and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Heero didn't know what to think. Wufei wasn't being any help, as the Chinese man was   
quickly sidling away as fast he could. "Uh, um, eh, Heero."  
"Heero," Con purred, and she leaned her head against Heero's shoulder and began to trace   
patterns on his semi-exposed stomach. "Beautiful."  
Heero was at a loss for words.  
"Heero," Con said seductively, "dance with me." And before Heero knew what was   
happening, he was dragged into the fray of writhing, sweaty bodies.  
  
________________________________  
  
Duo was in heaven. He had been dancing with the hottest girl he had ever seen, and now   
he was making out with her. He dragged his hands through her long, rainbow coloured pigtails   
and slid his hands down to squeeze her leather clad butt. Suddenly she stopped kissing him, and   
leaned back.  
Oh shit, I pissed her off, Duo thought to himself when the girl spoke.  
"Jade," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm Jade."  
"Duo," he replied, panting slightly and terribly happy that she wasn't going to stop. "I'm   
Duo.  
"Nice to meet you, Duo," Jade whispered, and then she fell back onto his sweet, soft lips.  
Oh yeah, this was definitely heaven.  
  
______________________________  
  
He was happy. And not just happy, HAPPY!!!!!! Quatre had never felt this good in his   
entire life. Earlier, some one had given him a little white pill, and then WOW!!!! He felt so free, so   
energetic, so HAPPY!!!  
Now, Quatre was sitting in a darkened corner of the rave, having just consumed another   
little white pill, and was passing what looked to be a little cigarette back and forth with a girl.   
The girl's shirt said, "Fuck Happy," and for some reason, it struck Quatre as being hilarious.   
"Fuck Happy!!!!" he crowed, and fell over in a giggling pile onto the girl's lap. She began to   
tickle him, and his leather clad body squirmed around as he tried unsuccessfully to escape the   
girl's fingers.   
After about five minutes of being tickled, Quatre rolled away, giggling like a maniac.   
"Fuck Happy!!!!!" he said again, and poked the girl in the breast. "I'm Happy, will you Fuck me?"   
he asked, giggling all the while.   
"I won't Fuck Happy, but I will Fuck Quatre!" she said, as she pounced onto him.  
"And who is Fucking Quatre?" Quatre asked, as the girl began to take off his pants.   
"Mia is Fucking Quatre," she replied, and with that, Quatre was sent spiraling off on a   
magic carpet ride to paradise.   
It never occurred to Quatre that he hadn't told the girl his name.  
  
________________________________  
  
Trowa hated to admit it, but he was enjoying himself. Sure, the leopard print pants that   
Duo had forced him to wear were indecently tight, and sure, he had been forced to wear make up,   
but he had been in the circus, so it wasn't that bad. Going to the rave was like going to one of the   
after-show parties. Everybody was in a good mood and ready to relax after a hard day's work. So,   
Trowa really didn't have a problem with being surrounded by sweaty, hot bodies that were   
moving in almost impossible ways.  
In fact, Trowa was in the thick of it, grinding up against a girl with her red hair piled up on   
top of her head. And he loved it.   
She smells so good, he thought burying his face in her hair, indulging himself in her scent. As   
he danced, Trowa nibbled his way along the girl's neck, until he reached her shoulder. There, he   
sunk his teeth into her soft flesh, hard enough to draw blood. Tastes good too. He sucked on the   
wound he had made, slowly wiping the blood away with his tongue, still dancing. Trowa released,   
and a trickle of blood ran down his mouth. The girl turned, and slowly licked his neck, then   
traveled lower, until she reached his shoulder, and bit Trowa in the exact same place he had   
bitten her.  
Trowa leaned his head in again, and placed his teeth back into the marks he had created   
and bit down again. The two dancing teens in the middle of the rave stopped moving, each   
feeding off of the other's blood and essence.  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, Trowa and the girl released their holds on the other   
and stepped back, just looking at each other. Suddenly, the girl grabbed Trowa's hand, and   
tugged him close to her. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered a single word in the tall boy's ear.  
"Delicious." Her tongue traced the inside of Trowa's ear. He lifted her up, and she   
wrapped her legs around his waist. They stared at each other, green eyes meeting green eyes.  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked, still holding the girl.  
"Tyan," she replied, and kissed Trowa so passionately that he forgot what to think as his   
tongue and Tyan's battled for control.  
They broke apart, and as he panted heavily, Trowa managed to whisper his name.  
"Trowa."   
  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Come on Jordan, you've been staring at him all night! Go up and talk to the guy!" Thad   
pleaded to his sister, and the blonde girl shook her head.  
"NO!!!! I didn't want to come here in the first place!! You and the others dragged me here,   
dressed me up like a cheap whore, and I will NOT have a good time!" Jordan hissed at her brother,   
who grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her towards the Chinese boy that was sullenly leaning   
against the wall.  
"Go talk to him!" Thad said again, as he pushed his sister forwards, straight into the   
Chinese boy.  
Jordan stumbled over her feet and ran right into the boy, who put his arms out to catch   
her. She looked up, a fearsome blush spreading across her face, as she gazed into the dark eyes of   
the boy.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Wufei looked down at the girl who had just fallen into his arms, and raised an eyebrow.  
"You should be more careful," he said, as he helped her to her feet.  
"Uh, yeah," the girl stuttered, still blushing like mad, "My brother pushed me."  
"Why?"  
She looked up at Wufei's face and then ducked her head again. "He and my friends forced   
me to come here and he, uh, thinks that I like you, so he shoved me into you. I'm sorry for   
disturbing you."  
"It's not your fault," Wufei replied, and resumed his position by the wall. "You're not   
enjoying yourself, are you?"  
"No, I'm not," the girl answered, and then she sneaked a look at his face again. Wufei's   
eye's were half shut, and he looked bored out of his mind. "By the way, my name's Jordan."  
"Wufei. I'm not enjoying myself either," he said, as Jordan sat down onto the floor. Wufei   
slid down to sit next to her, and sighed.   
"Your friends drag you into this too?" Jordan asked, and Wufei nodded.  
"It was mostly just one of them. He thinks that we need to 'relax,' and that this is the way   
to do it."  
"All of my friends and my brother ganged up on me. I don't know where they are now,"   
she said, and looked at Wufei again.  
"I lost Duo, Trowa and Quatre soon after we arrived and Heero was dragged off by some   
heathen in hot pants," Wufei said in return.  
Having fun, Sis? Thad's voice said in her head.  
Shut up, baka, not here, not now! Jordan returned, and then she shut her mind off to any   
incoming annoyances and focused fully on Wufei.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Outside, an armed guard of fifty or so men had surrounded the building. From inside a   
Jeep that was parked nearby, a man sat, listening to the CB radio.  
"Achiwa-san, we have surrounded the premises and are ready to move in with you   
command," one of his seconds said over the radio.  
"Good, Hiraku, I want you to move in at once. Remember, no civilians are to be injured,   
the test subjects are not to be harmed, only retrieved. Use whatever means are necessary to get   
all of them back. I shall be waiting back at the compound for their return. Achiwa, signing out."  
Teiru Achiwa leaned back, and started his Jeep. Those damn test subjects had left the   
compound again without permission. And this time, he thought grimly, as he drove away, I will not   
be so easy on them.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Jordan was surprised to actually find that she was enjoying herself at the rave. That could   
partially be because of Wufei, but she didn't really care. Her brother wasn't bothering her, her   
friends weren't bothering her, and Wufei was an excellent conversationalist.  
That was when he lights came on and the music stopped. Everyone in the rave stopped   
dancing, and stared at the groups of armed men that were pouring into the warehouse. Three   
men were standing in the DJ booth and one flicked on the microphone.  
"We would like to apologize for the interruption, and ask that you cooperate with us so as   
to minimize the hassle. Would everyone please sit down, be quiet, and would Arconda Von   
Zarovich, India Black, Jordan Bryington, Mia Saanri, Thaddeus Bryington, and Tyan Shwei please   
make their way to the front of the building?  
No one moved.  
"NOW!!!" the man roared into the microphone, and everybody dropped to the floor.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Oh fuck," Tyan said, as Trowa slid to the floor, and was trying to get her to join him. She   
shook her head, and quickly kneeled next to him. Tyan kissed him gently on the lips and Trowa   
watched in amazement as she faded out. He looked around for her, bewildered, and suddenly   
noticed a slight ripple walking away from him. What the hell was going on?!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Mia looked up suddenly at the mention of her name, and swallowed quickly as Quatre   
came into her mouth. She wiped her lips, and smiled at the giggling blond. "Gotta go, Quatre-  
man!!!" she said, giggling as she faded out. Quatre was too happy to notice her disappearance, as   
he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Duo and Jade were still making out, when Jade broke away form Duo's mouth, and looked   
to the front, her eye's fairly glowing in rage. "Jade, baby, don't leave me hanging," Duo said, trying   
to tug the girl back to him. She shook her head, and glared at the man at the microphone. Duo   
watched, and his jaw dropped in disbelief as Jade faded out.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Jordan was not surprised by the arrival of the AOTC; if fact, she had been expecting it.   
Every time they had snuck out of the compound, an armed guard had been sent after then to   
retrieve them. Both she and Wufei had shut up with the appearance of the AOTC, and he was   
now staring at her with hard eyes.  
"Jordan, what do they want with you?" he hissed, and she shook her head as she felt the   
presence of her brother touch her mind.  
Jordan, let's go before they find us, Thad said, and she nodded.   
"Wufei, I have to go. No, don't ask me why," she said, as he opened his mouth to say   
something, "it's better if you don't know. I'll see you then, okay?" On an impulse, Jordan leaned   
forward and planted a kiss on Wufei's surprised lips, and slowly faded out, leaving one very   
confused Wufei behind.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Arconda was not happy; actually, a more accurate term would have been fuming. She   
wasn't just not happy, she was livid. She stood up, and started to storm toward the AOTC before   
she felt Heero's hand on her arm. Arconda turned to see the Japanese boy shaking his head at her,   
and she shoved him away, and across the floor, right into Trowa.  
"You stupid, idiotic, mother fucking, dick brained, assholes!!!!!!!" she screamed at the   
AOTC as she drew closer to them, "Where does the AOTC get off interrupting MY evening????!!! I   
finally find a nice guy I'd like to get to know and YOU PEOPLE have to come and fuck everything   
up!!!!" Suddenly, she felt two hands grabbing her.  
Come on, Arconda, it's not worth it, Tyan said in her mind. Jade, the other one that was   
holding Arconda back, gave her a mental nod of agreement.   
Three girls quickly became aware that every weapon in the room was trained on them.   
"Miss Von Zarovich, kindly cease your rant and return peacefully, before we are forced to   
eliminate you," the man said, grinning.  
Arconda wriggled out of out Tyan and Jade's grasp, and stalked slowly forwards, glaring   
hard at the AOTC. Upon reaching the front, she was met by a pair of guards who promptly   
pulled hr hands behind her back and put a pair of high tech handcuffs on them.  
"Now," the man continued, smiling, "would the rest of you please follow Miss Von   
Zarovich's example before we are forced to kill her?"  
In the middle of the floor, Tyan and Jade appeared, and followed Arconda's path to the   
front, ready to kill anything that moved. Mia detached herself from a dark corner, and reappeared   
as she made her way to the front. From the very back of the warehouse, Jordan and Thad came,   
each glowering at the AOTC. The entire group was handcuffed, and lead out of the building.   
"We thank you for your cooperation," the man in navy blue said, as he left the DJ booth   
and exited the building along with the rest of the AOTC.  
On the dance floor, as everybody slowly got up and began to dance again as the music   
stated playing, Heero and Trowa exchanged a look, and decided it was high time to find the   
others.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Hey!!! Wufei!!! Give me a hand here!!" Duo called to the Chinese boy, as he struggled to   
support Quatre. Wufei quickly strode over, and gasped at Quatre and Duo' state of disarray.   
  
"What happened to you two?" he asked, as he slung Quatre's arm over his shoulder and   
wrapped his right arm around the unconscious blond's waist.  
"Well," Duo said, grinning, "before those guys showed up, I was making out with this   
sweet girl named Jade, who happened to be taken by the same guys that just left. And," he began,   
looking at the shirtless Quatre, who was just wearing his leather pants, "I'm thinking that he got   
some."  
"Really," Wufei said in monotone, "Let's get him out of here, and then find Heero and   
Trowa. It's time we left." To his surprise, Duo nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah." The two seventeen year-olds half carried, half dragged their friend out of the rave,   
and into the cool night air.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Once outside, Wufei really wasn't surprised to find Heero and Trowa waiting by the two   
cars that they had driven to the rave. Trowa looked at the unconscious Quatre, as he watched   
Wufei lift him into the backseat of his black Mustang.   
"What happened to him?" Trowa asked, as Wufei buckled Quatre in. Duo beat him in   
answering.  
"I'm guessing he took some drugs, had some sex, and is now all worn out. Poor little   
Quatre," Duo said, grinning evilly, "Did we all have a good time?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," Trowa replied, as he got into Heero's Corvette. Heero got in the   
driver's side, and glared at Duo.  
"Meet us at Quatre's house," he said, and revved his motor.  
Duo ran over, and vaulted into the passenger seat of Wufei's Mustang. The two boys   
simultaneously fastened their seat belts, and sped off after Heero and Trowa into the night.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Back at the compound, the six teenagers waited in one of the rooms that was designated   
for their use, all scowling. Across the room, a boy that looked to be their age typed away at an   
impossible speed on a laptop, and chewed his lip. A door slid open, and four armed guards   
escorted Dr. Teiru Achiwa into the chamber. He sat down in a chair, waved his hand for the   
guards to leave, and stared at the five girls and one guy that sat before him. Finally, he spoke.  
"Desu, will you please leave?" he said, speaking to the boy at the laptop. Desu just ignored   
him, and continued typing. "Desu," Teiru said again, "Mika is waiting for you in the game room.   
Run along and join him like a good boy." Desu gave no inclination that he had heard, other than   
he gathered up his laptop and quickly exited the room.   
"Don't talk to him like he's some sort of idiot," Jade said, glaring at Teiru, "He's smarter   
than you think."  
"How I speak to Desu is my business, India, and it is none of your concern," he said coldly   
to the group. "Now," he continued, "what do you six have to say for yourselves?"  
"I had fun, some good pot, and a good lay," Mia said leaning back, and crossing her legs.  
"Mia," Teiru said, still glaring, "that is not proper language."  
"Well, it's the truth!" Mia retorted, and sighed in boredom.  
"And the rest of you? What did the rest of you do?" Teiru asked harshly, "Arconda, what   
did you do?"  
"Seduced a guy and danced with him."  
"Tyan?"  
"Some guy drank my blood and I drank his."  
"Jordan?"  
"Talked to some guy."  
"Thaddeus?"  
"Danced."  
"India?"  
"Made out with some guy. And it's 'Jade,' dammit."  
Teiru was not happy. "Your behavior displeases me."  
Arconda narrowed her eyes at him, and shrugged, "So? What else is new?"  
Teiru leaned forward, and slapped her across the face. "I will not tolerate your rudeness!   
May I remind you that you six are not free to do whatever you will. You belong to the AOTC, the   
AOTC created you for a reason and that reason, I will remind you, was not to go out and act like   
heathens! Now, all of you will spend two weeks in seclusion. Report to room fifty-six   
immediately, no questions asked!" Teiru finished, and pointed towards the door, his finger   
shaking.  
"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know," Mia said, rolling her eyes. The six got up and filed out   
the door.   
Once they were gone, Teiru leaned back, and breathed a sigh of relief. The Chan project   
was trying his nerves again, and he wondered why he didn't just terminate them all.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"You know, Mika, you don't have to listen to him," Tyan said, as the seventeen year-old   
snapped the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Mika showed no sign that he heard her, and   
Tyan sighed in frustration.   
"He doesn't care, Ty," Arconda said, glaring at Desu, who was helping her into the storage   
tube, "They're both just Achiwa's puppets, always following whatever order is given to them.   
They don't know what it means to be loyal to their own kind- HEY!!!" Arconda yelped as Desu   
twisted her arm roughly.  
"She doesn't mean it, Desu," Jordan said, as she approached Desu from behind. She gently   
removed Arconda's arm from Desu's grasp, and smiled at the seventeen year-old. Desu just   
ignored her, and went back to fastening Arconda in. The front of the tubule slid into place, and   
there was a gurgling sound as a cold, blue coloured gel began to fill it. Arconda struggled   
momentarily, and then stopped, a look of intense terror frozen across her face as the gel solidified.  
Mika had by now, finished securing Tyan and was watching as the girl was trapped within   
the gel, a look of fear etched across her face. He then turned away, and beckoned for Jade to step   
forward. She did, already changed into the tight suit that would monitor her body's functions for   
the next two weeks. Mika quickly fastened her in, and finished, just as Desu was finishing with   
Mia. The gel filled in, and it was now Jordan and Thad's turn.   
Jordan shuddered as she gave Thad a hug, before stepping into the tube next to Mia. Desu   
immediately began fastening her in, as Mika worked on her brother.   
"Don't worry, Jordan," Thad said, "Two weeks isn't that long." Jordan didn't have time to   
reply verbally, before the tube closed and the gel began to fill in. Quickly, before she was drawn   
into the horrific world of suspended animation, Jordan fired off a quick mental message to her brother.   
I know, Thad, I know.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Short guy with pink hair marches on stage, carrying a sign. He stops, and holds it up.   
The sign says : "Please Review Cha's Story."  
The short guy leaves the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strawberry Daiquiri

Once again, I would like to stress that the gundam characters aren't mine... They belong to rich  
people. I am not rich. Therefore, they do not belong to me.  
  
This chapter was a bitch to write. I started it four times before I actually stuck with it. And then my   
muse decided to kick in. *Glares at Puda*.   
  
Puda: Wasn't my fault. You were stuck.  
  
Cha: You're MY muse!! You're supposed to give inspiration!!!  
  
Puda: I'm your computer!!!  
  
Cha: SO???!?!!!!?  
  
Puda: Computers can't think!!!!  
  
Cha: SO?????!?!!!!!!  
  
Puda: Whatever. Onto the fic.  
______________________________________________  
  
Trowa winced slightly as he dabbed antiseptic on the bite marks that adorned his  
shoulder. He looked down on the wound, and sighed. He had replayed the scene over and over again  
in his mind, and still, he couldn't come up with a rational explanation for what he did. Or Tyan's  
reaction, for that matter.   
"Need some help there, Tro?" Duo's vocalization as he entered into the kitchen broke   
Trowa's train of thought. The banged boy shook his head, and went back to tending his shoulder.  
"How did you get hurt anyway, Tro?" asked Duo, his voice escaping from the confines of  
the refrigerator, as he searched for something to eat. Once he found the remains of a pineapple and  
anchovy pizza, Duo leaned in to get a better look at Trowa's shoulder. "Are those bite marks?!   
Trowa!! How kinky! Who bit you? Was she hot? Why'd she bite you anyway? Did you bite her   
back? C'mon Trowa, I need details!!"  
"Don't pester him, Maxwell," Duo and Trowa looked up the see Wufei standing it the   
doorway, a towel around his neck, "It is none of your business what happened to Trowa at the rave,   
just as it is none of Trowa's business as to how you came by those hickies on your neck."  
"Oh, I'll tell you how I got 'em," Duo said, a wry grin spreading across his face, as he   
chomped down onto a piece of cold pizza. "Ya see, Wuers," he began.  
"Do not call me 'Wuers'."  
Duo dismissed Wufei's complaint with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, Wuers.   
Anyway," continued Duo, "I met this really, really, really, REALLY hot girl when we first got there.   
Guys, you should have seen her. Long, rainbow coloured hair, gold eyes, all decked out in the tightest   
leather pants, and the skimpiest top I have ever seen. And she was just dancing, with this, I don't   
know, aura around her, all by herself. And I, Duo Maxwell, Love Machine Extraordinaire, just could  
not let such a sweet, beautiful creature, get away from me." Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes at   
Duo's description of himself, but the braided boy paid him no mind.   
"So, I just came up next to her, and whispered in her ear, and she just turned around and   
looked at me with this, like, wild gleam in her eyes, ya know, like she was some sort of animal that   
was going to attack and rape me, and then the next thing I know, we were practically having sex in   
the middle of the floor! And then, we kinda made it over to a semi dark area and just kept making   
out, I mean, this girl was dead set on not letting me go for the rest of the night, and I was not  
complaining.   
"Me and her, kept kissing and touching and feeling each other up for, I don't know, at   
least a couple hours. I bet it would have gone on longer, if those damned guys hadn't shown up.   
'Cause the minute those lights came on, and that dude from wherever started talking, Jade, that's the   
girl's name," Duo put in suddenly, "just disappeared!! Literally!! Like, she was kissing me one minute,   
and the next, she's glaring at the dude that was talking, and then disappearing! Like a ghost or some   
freaky shit like that. It was one of the freakiest things I'd ever seen!! And that," Duo finished   
triumphantly, "is how I got the hickies." He noticed suddenly that Trowa had stopped tending to his shoulder and both he and Wufei had gone completely pale. "What? What'd I say?" Duo asked, taking another bite of his neglected pizza.  
"The same thing happened with Tyan," Trowa said, his voice expressionless, and he put a   
gauze pad over the teeth marks.   
"What," Duo said, first swallowing a mouthful of pizza, "you were making out, or, should   
I say, eating each other, and she disappeared?"  
"We were dancing when the place was stormed, and she just stopped, froze up, and, like   
Duo said, disappeared." Trowa bit a piece of medical tape off and stuck it to the gauze pad as he   
finished with his shoulder.  
"The same thing happened to me," Wufei said, his onyx eyes meeting Trowa's emerald   
ones. "I was talking to a girl," he began, and Duo gasped in surprise, screamed, and promptly fell off   
his chair.   
"The horrors of it all!!! Wufei actually had to interact with a member of the opposite   
sex!!!! And he's not dead!!! The Apocalypse is upon us!!! Batten down the hatches, seal off all the   
door ways, and don't forget your towel(1), because we are all going to DIE!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed from   
the floor. A second later, he popped back up, and smiled happily. "I'm done now, go on Wu-man."  
"Thank you ever so much, Maxwell, for permitting me to continue," Wufei hissed to Duo,   
the sarcasm dripping from his words. Duo didn't appear to notice, as he flashed Wufei a victory sign,   
his mouth crammed with pizza. Trowa gave Wufei a sympathetic look, as the Chinese boy   
continued.  
"As I was saying, I was talking to a girl, whose name was Jordan, before the armed guard   
showed up. Like both of your's descriptions, after the guards arrival, she disappeared. Then, the same   
orange haired girl that originally dragged Heero off started screaming at the guard. She eventually   
surrendered, and two other girls that weren't there before, appeared right behind her, and another   
girl went to the front, too. Finally, Jordan, and a guy appeared near the back of the warehouse and   
went forwards as well," Wufei finished.  
"Heero was thrown across the floor by the orange haired girl," Trowa said, staring at   
Wufei, his eyes serious.  
"Her name was Con. The guard was part of the AOTC. The five girls and one guy are   
important to the AOTC," Heero informed them, as he stood in the doorway alongside Wufei.  
"So, lemme get this straight," Duo said, as he licked his fingers, "those six people are so   
damn important to this AOTC group that they'd barge into a rave, ready to start a war, just to get   
them back? I don't like this guys."  
"Neither do I," agreed Wufei, "We should bring the matter up to the Preventers." Trowa   
nodded in agreement.  
"No."  
"What do ya mean, 'no,' Heero?" Duo asked the Japanese boy.  
"We don't take this to the Preventers. Not yet. Sally gave us a direct order that we are   
not to do any work for the Preventers while we are on vacation," Heero looked sharply at Duo.  
"So what are we supposed to do in meantime? Wait around like good little boys,   
twiddling our thumbs and sit quietly until our vacation is over?!" Duo said, standing up.  
"We investigate on our own," Trowa said, before Heero or Wufei had a chance to   
answer. "We research the AOTC, find out what they are, what they do, and any possible motives.   
Then, after our vacation is over, we take all we have found to the Preventers, and request a formal   
investigation."  
"And what about those people? What are they going to do? What about Jade? What   
about her?" Duo asked, still angry. Wufei removed himself from the door, and walked across the   
kitchen to tap Duo on the forehead.  
"Think about it, Maxwell; if you went to all the trouble of bringing an armed guard to a   
rave just to get six people back, would you be so quick to kill them? There's a reason the AOTC   
wants them. They'll be fine," he said, sitting down in a vacant chair. Duo sighed, and fell back into   
his chair.  
"So the verdict's in? We don't do jack shit except research until after vacation? Oh man,   
this is going to totally blow." Duo said, in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
The little girl screamed in terror at the Storm that chased after her. She ran, ran, ran   
away from it, trying to escape the whirling sands that cut and tore her skin. Finally, she couldn't run   
anymore. The Storm was almost upon her! It was going to GET her, just like it GOT her parents!   
The hail of bullets fell down around her, each one narrowly missing her small body.  
"MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!" she wailed, as the storm fell over her, and then-  
Silence.   
She stood up, slowly, and looked around. The desert was calm again, the Storm, gone.   
The girl wiped her eyes, and noticed shadowed figure standing before her. It walked towards her, and   
she cowered back in terror.  
The figure kneeled down before her, and held a hand out to her.  
"Hello, my name is Mika. What's yours?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Quatre felt sick. Very, very sick. He had woken up the next morning in his bed,   
completely disoriented. He didn't remember going to sleep there, and didn't know how he had   
gotten there when all he could remember was the rave. And why wasn't he wearing any underwear?  
Quatre curled up in a tiny ball, trying to will the pain away. It didn't work. He grimaced,   
and then sprang out of bed and bolted towards the bathroom. There, he fell to his knees in front of   
the toilet, as bile rose up in his throat. His stomach heaved, and whatever Quatre had eaten in the   
past twenty-four hours came back to haunt him. He threw up one two, three, four times, within a   
fifteen minute time span, before he was finally able to lean away from the toilet.  
He wiped away a strand of saliva that was trailing down his lip, and stood up, wobbling   
slightly. Quatre flushed the toilet, washing away the stench of vomit that was beginning to permeate   
throughout the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush, and began to brush his teeth with such fury   
that his gums began to bleed. Quatre spat into the sink, and looked at the pink coloured foam for a   
moment before rinsing it down the sink. He dropped his toothbrush into its holder, and gripped the   
edges of the sink tightly. What the hell had happened last night?  
He took off his leather pants, the only garment he still had on, and left them in a   
crumpled heap on the bathroom's tile floor. Quatre climbed into the shower, and slid the door closed.   
He turned the water on high, and reached for the shampoo, determined to eliminate all traces of the   
previous night completely.  
But one question still remained etched in Quatre's mind. Where had all of his clothes   
gone, and *where* were his underwear?!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Dr. Teiru Achiwa leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He was exhausted from   
dealing with the Chan project, and was ready to comfort himself with a brandy, when a hologram of a   
scantily clad, teenage girl appeared in front of his desk.  
"Yes, Minari, what is it?" Teiru asked, as the girl bowed to him.  
"Caleb's team has returned, Achiwa-san," Minari said, and Teiru smiled.  
"Good, good. I trust that they were successful?" He replied, and Minari bowed again.  
"Yes, Achiwa-san. They are waiting for you in Room 73. Trinity has requested that you   
meet with them immediately."  
"Alright, inform them that I'll be along shortly. You are excused, Minari," Teiru said,   
standing up from his desk as he did.   
"Yes, Achiwa-san," Minari replied, and the holographic girl, disappeared. Teiru strode   
out of his office, and down the hall, towards the elevators. He pressed his hand up against the print   
pad, and waited until the door slid open. Teiru entered the elevator, and pressed in the numbers for   
sub-level 12. The doors slid shut, and Teiru leaned back to wait until they reopened again.  
As the elevator continued its descent from level 5A to sub-level 12, Teiru stared at the   
closed doors, his brows furrowed with concern. Why had Trinity requested his presence? Why   
hadn't Caleb, as he was the one in charge, asked for him instead? Teiru shook his head, and frowned.   
Caleb, the eldest of the identical Hamilton triplets, was cheerful and a born leader. His brother,   
Alexander, was more of an irresponsible punk that lived to cause trouble, while the youngest of the   
three, Lang, was quiet and reserved, the brains of the trio. The triplets were the only remaining   
original subjects from the Chan project, and were, in Teiru's mind, some of his best work.  
The Chan project had originated from the AOTC's workings with the genetics of plants.   
It had began as a hobby of sorts for Teiru Achiwa. Douglas Hamilton's, a close friend of Teiru's, wife,   
Claudia, had died while giving birth to the triplets, and Douglas, overwrought with grief, committed   
suicided soon afterwards, leaving Caleb, Alexander, and Lang in Teiru's care. Having already begun   
testing with the genes of primates, Teiru had felt it time to move on to human subjects. And he had   
three infant boys in perfect health right in front of him.   
That was twenty-one years ago. Since beginning with the Hamilton triplets, there had   
been a whole slew of orphans that had come into Teiru's care, one way or another. Out of the first   
"batch" of children, only two had survived. One was Kyle Ramirez, a blond haired boy with amazing   
physical abilities that rivaled the triplets and many of the newer subjects. The other was a girl   
named Thalia "Savage" Krenigh, who had an almost inborn fighting ability that made her deadly to   
all. Both were now adults of twenty, and proven members of Caleb's team.  
The third second batch had elicited only one promising child, Trinity MacArthur. The   
red-haired girl could only be described as one word; bad. Trinity had little use for rules and was often   
in trouble as a child. Teiru had no love for her, and would have eliminated her long ago, if not for the   
fact that she was the first subject to successfully display the chameleon gene, allowing her to   
effectively blend into her surroundings, and securing her safety. Since her childhood, Trinity had   
matured into a nineteen year-old killer, and developed an ongoing romance with Caleb, the eldest   
triplet.   
The third batch was more successful than the previous ones, if only because it had lead  
to the creation of the AOTC's main computer system. Four active subjects were successfully   
modified, one girl and three boys. The girl, a blonde beauty named Angel Audo, was an average   
teenager. She worked well with others, and was the most social of all the subjects. With a gift for   
computers, Angel earned a place with Caleb's team for her technical skills, which rivaled Lang's.   
The three boys of the third batch, Dan Mikhail, Jason Fairfax, and Nadare Nomura, were all exactly   
alike. With no stomach for action, and a dislike of interacting with others, the three began to work for   
the AOTC's research labs, and came up with the idea of putting the inactive subjects to work.  
Along with the four active subjects from the third batch, there were the five in active   
subjects, a group of quintuplet girls called Minari, Miruna, Miyami, Mizuke and Mikata   
Tanoshide. Though the girls were of exceptional intelligence, they were crippled. When they were   
six, Teiru had originally planned on eliminating them, but the rest of batch three and Lang suggested  
that they integrate the five girls into the AOTC's computer system, then called Quest. The   
integration had been successful, and now the five young bodies were permanently wired into Quest.   
The Quints were responsible for everything electronic in the AOTC, and had formed mental links   
with the rest of the subjects, connecting them all at once and enabling any of the subjects to be   
located at anytime.   
The fourth batch was a small, but successful batch. Five children were modified to the   
same level of the previous batch, and all had survived. The siblings, Thaddeus and Jordan Bryington,   
along with India Black, Arconda Von Zarovich, and Tyan Shwei, were all very loyal to each other, if   
not too loyal at times. The five teens were very well aware of what had been done to them as children,  
and resented the AOTC for everything. Batch number four was notorious for causing trouble, and   
was the bane of Teiru's existence.   
The last batch, batch number five, was extremely small. Out of the fourteen children   
that had been modified, only two were active. Mia Saanri and Eliza Mewberry, were only sixteen,   
and the most advanced subjects that the Chan project had produced yet. The had all of the abilities   
of their predecessors, yet their physical abilities were considered by Teiru superior to all. While Mia  
had bonded with the fourth batch, Eliza attached herself to Alexander, the middle triplet, and was   
accepted into Caleb's team partially for the new technology that had created her.   
And then there was the AOTC's new project; the Kun project. It involved combing the   
same techniques used in their plant experiments and the same modifications that had been used in   
the Chan project to actually grow advanced humans. There had been great success so far in growing   
pairs of children; the eldest, Mika and Desu, and then the younger ones, Ares and Eris, Mina and Ichi,  
Remy and Artemis, and Gin and Xiao, yet they had been unsuccessful in creating one singular child.  
Teiru shook himself out of his daze, as the elevator opened its doors. He exited it quickly,   
and headed towards Room 73, where Caleb and his team were waiting.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Duo stared at the laptop, his eyes burning. He hadn't slept in forever, and he was   
exhausted. Yet Heero had insisted that they get started researching the AOTC immediately,   
regardless of whether Duo needed his beauty sleep or not.  
So there Duo was, at 10 o'clock in the morning, staring blankly at the laptop's screen.   
Having already checked every possible place for information on the AOTC, he had finally resorted to   
going to their web site.  
As he scanned down through the page, barely comprehending what he was reading,   
something caught his eye, a link leading to a projects page. Duo clicked on it, and after the page was   
done loading, he began reading the first few lines. His eyes suddenly bugged out, and he screamed.  
"Duo, what's the matter?" Quatre asked, as he entered the room from his hour long   
shower.  
"HORTICULTURE!!!! BOTANY!!!! THAT'S WHAT THE DAMNED AOTC DOES!!!   
HORTICULTURE!!!! THEY'RE A DAMNED GREENHOUSE!!!!!" Duo finished his rant and fell   
to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "After all those hours of research, I find out they're botanists!!!"   
he cried, and buried his face in his hands.   
Quatre decided that it was better not to ask, and he stepped over Duo's trembling body   
to go get his morning tea.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Teiru entered Room 73 and immediately noted several things. First, the absence of five   
members of Caleb's team, including Caleb. Second, Teiru noticed that Lang was crying softly and   
Angel was comforting him. Finally, he noticed that Trinity was smoking a Cuban cigar, and sure   
sign that she was upset. The nineteen year-old was an avid smoker, but only turned to cigars when  
she was upset.   
The three young adults looked up at Teiru's entrance. He made his way over to a soft   
leather chair, across from the couch that Angel and Lang were sitting on. In the chair next to him   
was Trinity, the smell of her cigar permeating throughout the room.   
"What happened? Where are the others? Was the missions successful?" Teiru began   
rattling off questions to the group. Trinity snorted, and flicked the ash from her cigar into the dish of   
the end table.   
"Aye, ye fucken' mission was successful," she began, fishing a disk out of her pocket,   
"'Ere's the damn disc we risked 're arses fer." She tossed it at him, and he caught quickly.  
"But what happened? Where are the others? Where are Caleb and Alexander?" Teiru   
asked again, dreading the worst.  
"Ye know very well what 'appened. We got fucken' caught. An' as fer the others," Trinity   
paused to take puff from her cigar, "they're dead."   
Teiru nodded. That explained why Lang was crying; he had never been without his   
brothers and was terrified. Angel looked pale and tired, exhausted from the mission.   
"Angel, take Lang to his room and see that he's comfortable. Then, take this to the Quints for them   
to examine. After you've done that, get some sleep. You have to show Mr. Adrian Crawford around   
tomorrow," Teiru handed Angel the disc, and she helped Lang from the room, giving him a shoulder   
to lean upon. Once they had left the room, Teiru turned to Trinity, his face troubled.  
"Tell me everything. Now," he commanded. Trinity looked at him for a second, took   
another puff on her cigar, and began.  
"Th' mission began like ye said it should. We arrived separately, in pairs. Caleb an' me,   
Lex an' 'Liza, Lang an' Savage, an' Kyle an' 'Ngel. We 'nfiltrated th' guy's mansion, an' that's when   
trouble began.  
"We all got to the center, but Lex arrived without 'Liza. 'E didn't say 'nything, just that   
she was gone. Then, Kyle got shot 'n th' head twice 'n th' way out. Savage lost it then, went crazed by   
Kyle's corpse. Damned sniper got 'er too 'fore we could get her out of there.   
"Then, we 'ere almost out when Lex got hit in the spine with a bullet. 'E dropped to the   
ground, paralyzed. Caleb ran back, t' shield 'im with 'is own body while Lex 'ealed 'imself. But th'   
damn snipers kept shooting faster then Caleb and Lex could 'eal. 'Ngel an' me 'ad t' drag Lang outta   
there 'fore 'e was killed as well," Trinity finished, her eyes dark.  
"Why didn't you try to stay as well? If I am correct, you and Caleb are lovers. Surely you   
would have cared to try and save your lover's life," Achiwa said, too upset to care if he angered the   
red-haired assassin.   
"Listen, ye greedy, cock-sucking, blighter, I know that yer upset with th' deaths.   
Kyle an' Savage were some of th' best ye'd ever find! 'Liza was like yer own daughter! An' Caleb   
an' Lex were ye pride an' joy! We all knew that ye favored them over th' rest of us! An' now that   
Caleb an' Lex are gone, Lang's gonna fall apart! It's got t' be killing ye inside, bloody mother fucker!"   
Trinity screamed in Teiru's face. He leaned back, and looked away. "I know that ye 'ate me, but ye   
'ave t' admit that I'm right!"  
"Trinity," Teiru sad cooly, "get out now." Trinity glared at the middle-aged Japanese   
man in front of her, malice on her face. She ground the stub that now remained of her cigar into the   
ash tray, and stormed from the room.   
Once she was gone, Teiru broke into tears.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Heero sat hunched over his laptop, typing furiously. He had breached the preliminary   
traps and viruses that had been laid for hackers with some difficulty. Heero had never seen a system   
like this before. It kept changing, like some one was constantly rewriting the defenses. He had been   
going at a relatively continuous speed, when he hit a wall. Or, more specifically, a password screen   
that could not be bypassed.   
Heero sat for a few minutes, chewing at his lip. This had never happened before, not in all   
his years as a hacker. Dr. J had trained him to be the best, and he was. But it seemed that even Heero   
Yuy could be beaten. Heero sighed, and ran his hands through his permanently tousled brown hair,   
and sighed. This was going to take some time.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Mika withdrew himself, at last, from Arconda's mind. He smiled softly, and looked over   
at his constant companion, Desu. Desu smiled back, and turned his laptop's screen to show Mika the   
face of Heero Yuy. The two exchanged a looked of agreement and a wink. A quick flick of the   
fingers on the keyboard later, and the screen now displayed the very same password screen that   
Heero was stuck at.   
A few more keystrokes later, and a plain black screen was now visible. Mika giggled,   
leaned over, and typed in two words.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Heero looked up as his screen suddenly went black. He moved the mouse around, trying   
to bring the password page back up, but nothing happened. He hit the escape key, and then  
Ctrl-Alt-Delete. Nothing happened.  
Heero was about to restart his laptop when two words in white were typed onto the black   
screen. Then, just as suddenly as his screen had disappeared, the black screen was gone, and the   
password page had returned.   
Heero sat there for a moment, thinking. If he was correct, the two words were the   
passwords. He made his decision quickly. His fingers on the keyboard, Heero quickly typed in the   
words, strawberry daiquiri.  
/Welcome to the AOTC./  
Heero smiled, and went back to work.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
Mika and Desu exchanged high-fives with each other, as Heero Yuy entered the   
AOTC's main computer system. Now, they had to keep the Quints from bothering him while he   
worked. The two seventeen year-olds hunched over Desu's laptop, and began to distract the Quints.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Puda: THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!!!!  
  
Cha: I want the readers to give me some help. Should I make Treize alive or dead? *Looks happily at   
Treize-sama* I warn you though, if you wonderful people out there decide that Treize   
should be alive, he will be MAJORILY out of character. This means no smooth,   
sophisticated, suave noble. So, the power is yours to command....   
  
Puda: And, by the way, the first footnote (1) is a reference to Douglas Adams' Hitchkier's Trilogy.  
The trilogy is made up of "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy," "The Restaurant at the  
End of the Universe," Life, the Universe, and Everything," and "So Long, and Thanks For  
All the Fish."   
  
Cha: If you have a towel with you, then you are considered a very together person.   
  
Puda: Or you're just weird.  
  
Cha: That too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fainting Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the people that oobviously don't belong in Gundam Wing.  
  
Some Notes: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!! IHAVE FINISHED THE EVIL WORK OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!  
THE GODS ARE FAVOURING ME AT LAST!!!!! And goddammit, I have no clue   
where this piece of shit came from. And it's long. I'm just totally baffled as to where any of this came   
from. I like it though.   
  
More Notes: In real life, Jason Fairfax and Nadare Nomura are the same person, known by me as   
Oichitsu Ni Kami-Sama, just split into two parts of his personality.  
  
Even More Notes: I'm not sure if Mika and Desu are a couple. I can't figure it out. Make your own  
decision.  
  
Puda: I LIVE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cha: Unfortunately. Oh well, you'll have to do, chibi. *ruffles his hair* ONTO THE STORY!!!!  
  
Puda: I AM NOT A CHIBI!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, guys," Quatre began, as a stack of papers was tossed next to him, "why are you two   
going through old magazine articles and all these files?" Wufei ignored him, and continued leafing   
through one of sixty odd science journals and Trowa glanced up, looking tired.  
"It's for the AOTC," he said simply, and then went back to work. This answer didn't really   
help Quatre much; he frankly had no clue what they were talking about.   
"What's the AOTC? Why are you researching them?" Quatre asked.  
" 'AOTC,'is an acronym for Advanced Organic Technology Corporation. The AOTC is a   
scientific group whose research has been primarily centered on-" Trowa was cut of as Duo entered the   
room, looking like Death warmed over.  
"Botany and horticulture," Duo filled in. The braided boy stumbled over to where Quatre   
was sitting on the floor of the study and dropped himself onto a stack of papers, scattering them   
every which way.  
"Maxwell..." Wufei growled, but Duo ignored him and went on.  
"Ya see, the AOTC is a whole big ass company that works in the modifying of plants and   
shit like that. Ya know, plants that can grow faster, make more food, grow where nothing else can   
grow. That part's pretty cool," he paused for a moment, as a yawn split his head in two, "But, because   
of what happened at the rave, we're thinking that they've moved on up the evolutionary scale to   
humans." Quatre looked confused, and Trowa and Wufei exchanged a look.  
"Oh man, Quatre, don't tell me you don't remember the rave!!" Duo exclaimed, propping   
himself up on an elbow.  
"No, I don't. Should I remember the rave?" Quatre said, looking at Duo nervously.  
"Well, we figure that you were on some sort of shit last night, ecstacy or something like   
that, and then you and some girl got it on, 'cause me and Wu had to drag your unconscious butt outta   
there," Duo said, as he yawned again.  
"I DID WHAT?!?!?!"   
"Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll, all the way, Quatre." Duo replied with a grin. He turned to   
Trowa and Wufei, ignoring the stunned Arabian. "So, Wu, Tro, anything new?" There was a thump,   
and the three boys looked to see that Quatre had fainted.  
Duo glared at Quatre's unconscious form, and giggled. "Quatre, I am so not dragging   
your ass back upstairs. You can lie there all day for all I care."   
Trowa rolled his eyes. This was promising to be a very long day.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Trinity," Teiru said for what seemed like the hundredth time. No answer   
except the sound of fists and feet hitting her punching bag. She had been working out since Teiru   
had dismissed her, and was showing no signs of stopping. "TRINITY MACARTHUR!!!! OPEN THIS   
DOOR IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I-" Teiru stopped as the door slid open to reveal a glowering   
red-head that seemed ready to kill him.  
"Before ye what, Teiru? Kill me? Ye should know tha' I don't give a damn about me life."   
She moved away from the doorway so that Teiru could enter her room.  
Teiru looked around the Spartan-like quarters. There was hardly anything to show who   
lived here, no personal artifacts. Nothing except for the wall of photographs that faced the doorway.   
Teiru walked over to the photographs, Trinity's eyes burning holes into him as she watched his every  
move. He looked at them, and a smile crept across his face. There was a picture of the triplets,   
Alexander with his dread-locks, Lang with his hair neatly tied back, and Caleb with it down, framing   
his face in a curtain of black. Then there was a picture of Savage and Kyle, Savage perched on Kyle's   
shoulder's glaring at the camera. Teiru looked at all of the pictures, which ranged from Angel, Eliza,   
and Alexander covered in chocolate, to Caleb sleeping peacefully with Trinity curled up in his arms,   
before turning to face Trinity, who was still glaring at him. He sat down on her bed, his face void of   
emotion.  
"Please sit down, Trinity," Teiru said, gesturing to the unoccupied chair at her spotless   
desk.   
"I'll stand. Now, what is this all about, Teiru?" she asked, her eyes hard.  
"I wish to apologize for my rudeness to you earlier. I was upset and let my emotions get   
the better of me," he said, his voice sounding sincere. Trinity narrowed her eyes.  
"Don't think tha' ye can fool me with yer act. I've known ye too long. Ye 'ave a reason t'   
be 'ere. Out with it. Now," she hissed at Teiru, who ran a hand through his greying hair.  
"You have heard of the Shitai-San project?" he asked, looking up to meet her glare.  
"Aye. Yer takin' dead people an' rebuildin' 'em, makin' 'em better then when they were   
alive, erasin' their memories, makin' killin' machines. Success rate is nil," she said, a tone of   
satisfaction in her voice.  
"You are correct. But you are wrong about the success rate." Teiru said, a slightly evil   
glint appearing in his eye.  
"What do ye mean?" Trinity asked, her gaze still harsh as she stared at the man that sat   
upon her bed.  
"We have a subject that is ready for reanimation. He died when he was twenty-four, and   
when alive, he was a very intelligent young man. After two years of reconfiguration, we believe that he   
is finally ready to be reanimated.  
"An' what does all of this 'ave t' do with me?" Trinity questioned, her curiosity sparked.  
"I want you to train him to be on your team. As most of the original team is dead, we'll be   
needing a new one. I want you in charge," he told her, and a smile crept across her face.  
"Ye want me t' be in charge, eh? Is this just 'cause Lang's too fucked up an' 'Ngel's a   
ditz? Lack of options? There's got t' be a reason fer yer decision. I want t' know what it is."  
"My reasons are for me alone. All you need to know is that you are in charge of the team   
now, and the new subject. He is scheduled to be reanimated today at three o'clock. You are to be   
present for his reanimation," Teiru told Trinity and he got up tp leave. As he reached the door, Teiru   
paused, and looked back at Trinity.  
"You and I don't have to be enemies, Trinity. In fact, I would prefer it if we could work   
together," Teiru said, and he turned back towards the door.   
"Ye just don't get it, do ye?" Trinity's voice caused Teiru to stop, and look at the girl who   
stood behind him.   
"What don't I 'get,' Trinity?" Teiru replied, his voice, all of a sudden, tired.  
"Ye don't get tha' none of us asked fer this t' 'appen. We never asked t' be experimented   
on, t' be kept away from th' world, t' be killers. Tis not our fault fer th' way we are; tis yer's. Ye'r th' one   
tha' made us, yer th' one tha' 'as t' deal with us. Ye'd do good to remember tha', Teiru, now tha' ye'r   
playin' God again. An' what's th' new boy's name, or tis it me job t' do tha' too?" Trinity said, the last   
bit causing her to smile softly.  
"He is called Treize, Trinity. And remember, three o'clock," Teiru finished, and he left the   
room, the door sliding shut behind him.  
After Teiru had gone, Trinity walked to the back of her room, where her punching bag   
hung. She traced letters on it, smiling slightly.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Heero's eyes scanned through the lines of text that covered his screen. It didn't make   
much sense to him, which was odd. But then again, Heero was no scientist. He had a basic   
understanding what the report meant by rerouting chromosomes to produce better plants, but Heero   
couldn't see its relevance to anything he was looking for.   
He sighed, and reached for a cup of coffee, no doubt left by Quatre. He took a sip of it,   
and then noticed a link in the bottom left hand corner of the screen. His curiosity sparked, and   
combined with his desire to escape from the report on plant physiology, Heero clicked on it, and   
waited the few seconds for the screen to load. Once it loaded, Heero set his coffee back down, and   
started scrolling down the page again, this time, reading the introduction on the AOTC's newest   
bioengineering projects.   
/The Chan Project./  
/The Kun Project./  
/The Shitai-San Project./  
Heero glanced at the options, before clicking on the link to the Chan Project.   
/Would you like to visit:/  
/The Chan Project's Beginning,/  
/Subjects 01 and 02,/  
/Subject 03,/  
/Active Subjects 04 through 07,/  
/The Quest Integration and Inactive Subjects 08 through 12,/  
/Subjects 13 through 17,/  
/Subjects 18 and 19./  
Heero reached for his coffee again, and clicked on the Chan Project's Beginning. A screen   
loaded, and he began reading the background information on the Chan Project. After he had finished   
reading the information, Heero looked down at the menu bar, and selected the first choice.  
/The Hamilton triplets were born on January 16, After Colony 176. They are the original   
test subjects of the Chan Project. All three are modified to have increased endurance, expanded lung   
capacity, heightened senses, increased healing ability, among other changes. The triplets are; Caleb   
Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, and Lang Hamilton./  
Heero stopped reading for a moment, and leaned back in his chair, coffee mug in hand.   
The modifications that the report told of seemed to be similar to his own. Of course, his modifications   
were nowhere near as extensive as the Hamiltons'. Heero leaned forward again, and continued   
reading.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Mika looked at Desu, and let out a small laugh before he gently shoved his friend out of   
the way, so he could type something on the laptop. Desu gave him a glare, and pouted for a second,   
as Mika swiftly typed something on the laptop. Mika moved out of the way, and Desu moved back   
into position in front of *his* laptop.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Heero frowned as the black screen that had given him the password earlier reappeared.   
He leaned in close to the screen, and watched as the white text was typed onto it.  
/Tick-Tock, goes the clock, all on its merry way./  
Heero set his coffee down, and his fingers flew across the keyboard, as he typed a response.  
/Who are you?/  
He waited, and another few lines appeared across the screen.  
/Time is of the essence, Heero Yuy. Work faster./  
/Who are you?/  
This time, the reply was a limerick.  
/There was a Preventer named Heero  
Who once piloted Wing Zero  
He liked to fight   
In the dark of night  
And he was Arconda's hero!/  
Heero clenched his fists, and then paled at the mention of Con's name. He glared at the   
laptop, as if it was its fault, and lets loose a whole string of questions.  
/Who are you? Why are you helping me? Where are you? How do you know Con?   
Where is she? Can you tell me more about the Chan Project?/  
Heero could have sworn that the screen was laughing at him.  
/Go to Subjects 13 through 17. You'll find her there. And remember, Heero Yuy, that your   
countdown has begun. Wishing you much hope and joy in the next few days,/  
"The Watchers?" Heero said aloud, as the black screen filled with white text disappeared.   
Heero shook his head. This was not making sense. Someone from inside the AOTC was helping him,   
but he had a hidden time limit. Someone wanted him to find out what the AOTC was up to, but not   
without their help. All these things added up did not compute in Heero's mind.  
He sighed again, and hit the browsers back button to reach the menu bar once again.   
This time, Heero clicked on the link for Subjects 13 through 17. The page came up, and he scrolled   
down through the names, photos and statistics of four other teenagers, and paused on the last one.   
The picture showed a girl of about seventeen, with orange hair, and bright green eyes that had a   
dangerous glint to them.   
/Name: Arconda Von Zarovich  
Age: 17  
Birth date: August 21, After Colony 180  
Height: 156 centimeters  
Weight: 42 kilograms  
Status: Temporarily Inactive./  
Heero stared at the screen, at the information listed, at the picture of the girl, not moving.   
The screen went black again, and for some reason, Heero was not surprised.  
/Now that you've found her, what will you do, Heero Yuy?/  
He grimaced, and typed his reply.  
/Find her. Get her out. What do you care?/  
  
________________________________  
  
  
Desu let out a giggle, and let Mika type in the reply.  
/We care more than you think, Heero Yuy./  
They watched, eager for the answer to appear. It did, and Desu couldn't hold back his   
giggles any longer. He burst out laughing, and leaned back against Arconda's holding tank, his body   
shaking as he laughed.  
/Why? You work for the AOTC, you destroy lives, you don't care./  
/But we do. We are not the AOTC. The AOTC is all around us. We sit, we watch, we   
play the fool. Silence is a blessing, Heero Yuy. It is one that you should seriously consider,/ Mika   
typed, and he rolled his eyes at Desu. It wasn't *that* funny.  
Mika could almost imagine the confusion on Heero's face as he read the message.   
/What do you mean, "sit, watch and play the fool?"/  
/We are silent observers. No one questions us because we are always there, always quiet.   
Like children, they don't watch what they say around us. They give us jobs, assignments, tasks to   
complete, and we do them. They trust us, they think they control us, they think they know us,/ Mika   
replied, and Desu stopped giggling long enough to look at him with wide eyes, as if to say, 'Hey, isn't   
that a bit much on the information?'  
Tantalize the seeker, Mika said in Desu's mind. Desu nodded, and reached over to add   
in another line of text.  
/They don't know anything./  
/So you rebel by helping me hack through the AOTC's system, unbeknownst to them? I   
don't understand your motives./  
/Neither do we, Heero Yuy, neither do we,/ Desu typed, as Mika laid his head on his   
shoulder, and breathed softly onto his neck. He shivered, and Mika only sighed.  
/Then why do you help me?/  
/Amusement./  
/That doesn't make any sense. You don't make any sense./  
Desu breathed out, and felt Mika's mind touch his, softly.  
He's the one that doesn't make any sense. Desu nodded, and typed the reply.  
/You don't make any sense. Why do you waste the time breaking into the AOTC's   
system? Is it because of curiosity? Boredom? Or is it because of Arconda? Is your humanity taking   
over you, Heero Yuy? Are you finally capable of caring for another? Or is it just hormonal urge?   
What are your reasons? Tell us that./  
  
__________________________  
  
Heero sat in the study of Quatre's house, completely astounded. What were his reasons?   
Why was he investigating the AOTC? Was it because he knew that what they were doing was   
wrong? Or was he finally learning to care? Was it Arconda? How could one girl he had met for only a   
short while be affecting him in like that?  
Heero bit his lip, and continued typing.  
/I don't know why./  
  
______________________________  
  
In room fifty-six, Mika shut his eyes, closing his ears off to the sounds of Desu's fingers   
flying across the keyboard.   
/We can't tell you why./  
Mika left the room, and his mind sailed across unmeasurable distances, until it found the   
tired, confused mind of Heero Yuy.  
  
____________________________  
  
Inside Heero's mind, Mika stood up, and looked around. It was so bleak, so desolate.   
Nothing. Black and white, everything was monochrome. There was no color, no emotion. Mika   
looked through Heero's eye's, and watched his laptop screen, his reply.  
/I want to know why you bother with me./  
"Well, Heero Yuy, your mind is certainly a bleak place," Mika said to himself, and he   
started walking through the never ending black and white room that made up Heero's subconscious.   
Mika stopped suddenly, having come to a crossroads. The four pathways met at an intersection, and a   
sign post had been erected in the center, bearing four different signs.  
Mika read the signs, and glanced back at the way he had came. That was the present,   
emotionless, uncaring, dedicated to his missions. To his left, Heero's past lay, full of happiness and of   
sadness, of his childhood, before he lost his humanity. That way was blocked off, a sloppily built wall   
prohibiting all from entering. To his right, all of Heero's training was in full view, the path clean and   
well cared for. And ahead of him, lay Heero's thoughts, his desires, his future. That way was kept   
locked behind a giant iron door.   
/We bother with you because we are curious. Why do you bother with us?/  
Mika walked to the left, and stood in front of the wall. He raised an arm, and jerked his   
wrist up in a sudden movement. The wall shattered, and Mika faced a colorful, happy room, filled with   
laughter. He started towards the room where Heero's past was contained, and noticed a small child   
running towards him. Mika stopped, and watched as the child ran up to him, and hugged his legs.  
"Hi!!!! Thank you so very much for breaking the wall down!!! I would have done it myself,   
but I'm not very big!!!! Who are you? Why are you here? I like you!!!! You're nice!!!!" the miniature   
Heero told Mika, who gently detached himself from the grinning child.  
"You're very welcome, little one. Now, can you tell me where the Heero of Now is? He   
wasn't in the present, and I'm looking for him," Mika said to the child.  
"Heero's up there!," replied the child, pointing above the center of the crossroads. Mika   
turned to look, and saw a teenager dressed in a green tank top, a pair of black spandex shorts, and   
yellow sneakers, sitting Indian style. The boy, who he assumed to be Heero, was floating about twenty   
feet above the sign, typing on a laptop. Mika looked back down at the grinning child, and smiled.  
"Thank you, little one. Do you now why he's up there?"   
The little Heero nodded, and answered, "Uh-huh! That Heero's afraid. He's scared of me,   
and of what might happen. He's afraid of now, and of his training. So he won't choose where to go. He   
just sits there, typing. Do you wanna go play, mister?"  
Mika shook his head. "No, little one, I am afraid that I must leave you now. Good bye,   
little one," he said, standing up.  
The little boy nodded somberly, and watched as Mika walked away. The wall remained   
behind him, shattered.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Lunch, Quat?" Duo asked, as he offered the glowering Arabian a bowl full of spaghettios.  
"No." Quatre's answer was short and to the point. Duo shrugged, and sat down at the   
table with his lunch. Wufei was across from him, and the Chinese boy snorted at his choice of lunch.   
"What Wu, don'tcha like spaghettios?" Duo said, and he stretched across the table to   
wave a spoonful in Wufei's face.   
"No. Leave me be, Maxwell," Wufei said, and he took a bite of his yogurt, all the while not   
lifting his eyes from his book.   
"And what kind of trash are you reading, young man?" Duo said, snatching the book from   
Wufei's hands. "'Dragons of Autumn Twilight?' What the hell kind of book is this?!" he exclaimed   
raising his eyebrows.  
"It is not trash, Maxwell. Kindly unhand it and give it back to me," Wufei said, standing   
up from the table. Duo shook his head, and stood up on the table, proceeding to read a passage from   
the book.  
" Here we go, 'Come with me, Sturm,' what the hell kind of name is 'Sturm?' 'Goldmoon   
whispered as he put his arm around her. " You must vow to do as I command, no matter what happens.   
Vow on your honor as a Knight of Solamnia."' What the heck is a Knight of Salami? 'Sturm hesitated.   
Goldmoon's eyes, calm and clear, met his. "Vow," she demanded, "or I go alone." "I vow, lady," he said,   
reverently. "I will obey." Goldmoon sighed thankfully. "Walk with me. Make no threatening   
gesture." Together the barbarian woman of the Plains and the knight walked towards the dragon.'"   
Duo shook his head, and gave the book back to Wufei. "That is some fucked up shit, Wuers."  
Wufei accepted the book back, his lips thin. "Thank you for your opinion, Maxwell. I   
happen to enjoy the books, if you must know." Wufei sat back down, and continued eating and   
reading.  
"May I dare ask what happened?" Trowa said, as he entered the room, a book tucked   
under his arm. He set his book down, and went over to the cupboard, and removed a granola bar from   
it. Trowa then journeyed to the refrigerator to fetch himself an apple.  
"I gave Wu and Quatre an interpretive reading from Wuers's book. What are you   
reading, Tro?" Duo asked, and he sat down on the table as Trowa settled into a chair.  
"'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,'" Trowa told Duo. The braided boy just closed   
his eyes and shook his head.  
"Weirdos." Duo opened an eye and looked at Quatre who was pouting. "Yo, Quatre,   
what's the matter?"  
"Nothing," Quatre snapped at Duo, and Trowa and Wufei looked at the blond boy in   
amazement.  
"C'mon, you can't fool Duo Maxwell. Out with it!" Duo said, leaning down to look Quatre   
in the eye.  
"How should I feel, since I probably raped a girl?" Quatre said, his voice dripping with   
cynicism. "Happy? Elated?" Duo leaned back, and looked away. "That's what I thought. All of you   
guys knew and I'm not supposed to care," Quatre hissed, and he folded his arms.  
"How do you know that you raped her?" Trowa asked, staring at Quatre with his visible   
eye, "How do you know that it wasn't consensual?"  
"I don't know. I'm afraid of what I did. What if I did though? What if I raped a girl?"   
Quatre stopped suddenly, and all the color drained from his face. "What if I got her pregnant?"  
"Then, if she comes to you and finds you, you have to explain that you were under the   
influence of drugs, and are willing to take full responsibility for your actions. As I recall, you can't   
remember anything about her?" Wufei said, and Quatre nodded his head.   
"Well, look on the bright side, Quatre!" Duo said cheerfully.  
"And what is the bright side?" Quatre asked dryly.  
"You could've had sex with a guy!! Then, no babies!!!" Duo grinned broadly at the even   
paler Quatre.  
"OH MY GOD!!!! I COULD HAVE AN S.T.D.!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed before he fell off   
his chair, and onto the floor. His head his the tile floor with a clunk, and Duo leaned over the table to   
see a very unconscious Quatre lying on the kitchen floor.  
"That's your fault, Duo," Trowa said, and he leaned out of his chair to check to see if   
Quatre was still breathing.  
"Hey, I've fallen off the table before and hit my head and I'm perfectly alright!" Duo said,   
and he took a bite of his now rapidly cooling spaghettios.  
"Your head is much harder then Quatre's will ever be," Wufei commented, and he and   
Trowa both went back to their books.   
  
______________________________  
  
Mika stood directly beneath the floating Heero Yuy and stared upward. A second later,   
he was rising upwards, up to Heero. Mika stopped when he reached Heero and realized that he had   
reached another part of Heero's subconscious. The area around him was a grassy plain, with not a   
tree in sight. Above him, storm clouds rumbled, an ominous warning of rain.   
Mika looked at Heero, who sat, oblivious to his presence, typing away at his laptop. "So,   
we meet at last, Heero Yuy."  
"You're not supposed to be here. Go away," Heero said, no expression in his voice.  
"Sorry, Heero Yuy, I can't do that. You and me need to have a little talk about things,"   
Mika lowered himself to the grassy ground, sprawled out on his back.  
"Go away."  
"I already told you that I need to talk to you. About Arconda," Mika said, grinning slyly   
when Heero lifted his head, his blue eyes wide.  
"How do you know about Con?" Heero said, his voice soft. Mika caught a waft of concern   
from Heero, and he smirked inwardly.  
"It's not really important is it? You're worried about her aren't you?"   
"Hn." Mika took that as a yes and continued.   
"Well, do you want to know how to see her again?" There was a spark of interest in   
Heero's eyes, Mika noted.  
"Hn."  
"Well, all you have to do is keep looking through the AOTC's files, and talking to us.   
We'll make sure you see her again," Mika told Heero, and he stood up. "Gotta go, Heero Yuy. I can't   
wait to meet you in the flesh."  
"Hn." Mika could feel Heero's eyes on his back as he walked away, and vanished from the   
Japanese boy's mind.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Mika twitched, and let out a small gasp as he returned to his own body, his own mind.   
Desu glanced at him, and Mika looked up from his shoulder with a slight smile. Desu returned the   
smile, and went back to typing. Mika glanced at Desu again, and sent a wave of fatigue his way. The   
other boy nodded, and Mika snuggled closer to Desu, and closed his eyes.  
/Goodbye, Heero Yuy,/ Desu typed. /we are tired now../ He didn't even give Heero a   
chance to answer before severing the connection, and uploading a whole passel of viruses to keep the   
Quints busy while he rested.  
Having done that, Desu shut his laptop off, and lay down on the floor where the other boy   
joined him. Mika cuddled closer to him, and leaned his head on Desu's chest. Desu reached an arm   
up to play with Mika's hair, and closed his eyes. Mika breathed out softly, and both boys drifted away.  
  
_______________________________  
  
2:46, Trinity noted as she glanced down at her watch. She sighed, and looked at the   
tubule in front of her. It contained a twenty-four year old man, with what looked to be purplish hair.   
Of course, Trinity remembered, the blue gel that surrounded him probably was distorting his natural   
hair colour. He appeared to be sleeping, but she knew better. The new subject, this, "Treize," was   
really in a state of suspended animation. He wasn't aware of what was happening to him, and, since   
he had been dead when he was put into the tube, the normal expression of horror was gone from his   
face.  
"Like him, Mac?" Trinity turned to see Jason Fairfax, one of the third batch, striding   
towards her, a playful grin across his face.  
"'E'll do, Jay, 'e'll do," she replied, and Jason ruffled her hair as he moved to touch the   
plexiglass that separated them from Treize.   
"He's gorgeous. When he died, he was in perfect physical condition. Everything about   
this man is perfect. What I wouldn't give to have a guy like this," Jason said wistfully, and he brushed   
a strand of he strawberry blond hair out of his eyes.  
"What, no luck wit' Nadare?" Trinity asked, an evil; glint in her eyes. Jason shook his   
head.  
"No, I fear that I have only impaled the stick further up his ass instead of removing it and   
replacing it with something more comfortable."  
"Like yer cock?"  
"Precisely. Quest, prepare for reawakening," Jason said, this time speaking to the   
computer. With his words, the tubule that contained Treize lowered closer to the floor.   
"Preservation gel removal, commence." The blue gel began to seep into a drain that had   
opened up in the bottom of the tubule, and soon, Treize was left standing in the tubule, naked.  
"Tubule, open," Jason commanded the computer, and the front of the tube slid up. A blast   
of air hit the still unconscious Treize, and his eyes fluttered open slightly. He wobbled, and fell   
forward, his legs unsteady. Jason quickly stepped up to catch him, and Treize glanced up at the man   
holding him with very confused eyes.  
"Fer th' love o' God, Jay, couldn't 'ave ye at least given 'im some clothes?" Trinity asked, as   
she stared at Treize's nudeness. Jason ignored her, and he supported Treize with his shoulder as he   
lead him over to a gurney that was waiting. He half slid, half set Treize onto it, and gently guided him   
into a laying down position. Treize was more awake now, and his eyes were glancing about nervously.   
A blanket settled over his mid-section, and his blue eyes darted up to see a very perturbed red-head   
glaring at the over man.  
"Jesus, Mary, 'n' Joseph, Jay! Stop yer gawkin' 'n' get t' work!" Trinity yelled at Jason, and   
he averted his eyes away from the bewildered man on the gurney to Trinity.  
"But he's just so pretty, Mac! Can't I keep him?" Jason asked, as he stroked Treize's   
cheek playfully. Treize flinched at the gesture, and Trinity slapped Jason upside the head.  
"No, ye can't! Get yer ass in gear before I castrate ye!" she roared.  
"Where am I?" Treize spoke suddenly, his voice soft, yet deep.  
"You're in the laboratories of the AOTC," Jason replied, and he walked to the end of the   
gurney, a broad smile across his face, "We'll explain everything in a little while, now why don't you   
relax, and let me give you a nice shot? It'll help you relax so we can get you cleaned up and make   
sure that you're perfectly healthy. Don't flinch now, this won't hurt for but a second. There you go!"   
Jason said, happy look across his face and a empty syringe in hand. Treize looked as if he had blanked   
out, his eyes empty.  
"AOTC?" Treize mumbled, and Jason nodded enthusiastically.   
"That's right, my pretty. Now just close your eyes and we'll be on our way!" Jason began to   
push the gurney that held Treize away, towards a set shiny metal doors, whistling some obscure piece   
of music as he walked.  
"'N' don't ye forget, Jay, get th' man some clothes!" Trinity roared after them, just as Jason   
and Treize passed through the doors. Jason waved back at her and continued on his way.   
After they had gone, Trinity turned away from the doors, and slapped her palm against her   
forehead.  
"Why d' they let Jay 'ave ANY responsibility at all?!" she wailed, and suddenly she heard   
Jason's voice in her head.  
Because I'm cute and adorable. Now get *your* ass up to room 17. That's where Treize is   
going to be put. Run along now, little Mac, there's a good girl, Jason said in her mind.  
Yer a dick, Jay, Trinity replied, she felt Jason give a mental shrug.  
I know, but that's why you love me!  
Trinity elected to sever her mental connection with Jason just then. He was just way too   
weird for her tastes, despite the fact that she was pretty damn weird herself. Your average nineteen   
year-old girl hadn't been rebuilt as an infant to be a killing machine. But then, no one that the AOTC   
got there hands on could be considered 'average.' Trinity shook her head, and left the room, heading   
upstairs to the room she knew Treize would be sent to, once he had been checked out and certified as   
being okay.  
She pressed her palm against the identification pad, and then the numbers for the next   
level. Trinity slumped against the wall, and pouted slightly, bored and angry with the whole idea of   
having to train the new guy. Granted, Treize was down-right gorgeous, but that didn't change   
anything in Trinity's mind. All of the AOTC's creations were more attractive than any human had a   
right to be, but the AOTC had fiddled with genetics to make them that way.   
Not that Trinity minded. She liked the way she looked. She liked the way men stared at   
her, they way they drooled, the way they threw themselves at her feet and treated her like a queen.   
But, it wasn't really that important to her. Hell, she was fine with men who had no manners, no teeth,   
and talked more about what girl had bigger tits and which beer was better than some fancy-pants   
high-class gentleman that wanted to talk about the stock market and how much his new, tacky,   
statuette cost.  
The elevator's doors slid open, and Trinity detached herself from the wall with a sigh.   
Time to go wait for Pretty Boy. She walked down the hall a ways, and opened the door to a rather plain   
room. There was a hospital bed in the center of it, dull and white, and a few chairs around it. Trinity   
dropped her weight into a chair and closed her eyes, readying herself for a long wait.  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Trinity opened an eye at the sound of people. Jason, along with the object of his obsession,   
Nadare, were wheeling in Treize on a gurney. They stopped by the bed, and lifted the sleeping man  
off of it and onto the bed.  
"Are ye done wit' 'im?" Trinity asked, opening her other eye.  
"Yes, he's all yours now, Mac," Jason said with a wink, and he moved his hand over to   
squeeze Nadare's butt. "We're off to have to some fun now, aren't we, Nadare?"  
"Get your hands off of me, you pervert," Nadare hissed, and Jason threw his hands up in   
defeat.  
"Geez, Nadare! What did I ever do to you?!" Jason said, his voice filled with hurt.  
"You were born. Now, get out of here. I have to talk to Trinity alone," the Japanese man   
growled at the blond that was making puppy eyes at him. Trinity chuckled under her breath at   
Nadare and Jason's antics. She had an ongoing bet with Lang to see who gave up first, Nadare or   
Jason. So far, it looked like she was losing.  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving! Ciao, Mac!" Jason said. He quickly leaned over and gave   
Nadare a peck on the cheek before tearing out of the room like a bat out of hell.  
"I'm going to kill him," Nadare muttered, and he wiped at his cheek with the sleeve of his   
lab coat.   
"Ye know ye love it, Nadare," Trinity said, standing up.  
"No, I don't," he replied, and glared at her.  
"Sure ye don't. That's why ye let 'im tease ye. Now, what is it tha' ye wanted t' talk t' me   
abou'?" She shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts, and did her best to look sweet and   
innocent.  
"Treize is fine, physically. All of the modifications were successful, he's everything we   
hoped he would be. Mentally, he appears to be healthy, but if he appears to be having any   
repercussions, like bad dreams, remembering who he was before he died, what he did, things like   
that, we need to know immediately. You need to earn his complete trust so he tells you these things,"   
Jason told her, and he glanced down at the sleeping Treize.  
"So, what yer tellin' me is tha' 'e 'as no memories of 'is past? Nothin'?" Trinity said, her   
eyebrows raising.  
"Yes. He knows that his name is Treize, he knows how to speak, and the basics, eating   
sleeping, bodily functions. He may have some problems dealing with emotions at first, but he should   
be able to sort it out for himself pretty quickly,"  
"Nadare," Trinity said, her voice suddenly serious. Nadare looked at her, and she   
continued. "Who was 'e before 'e died?" Nadare seemed to be thinking for a moment, and finally, he   
answered Trinity.  
"His name was Treize Khushrenada, leader of OZ. It is imperative that he not be made   
aware of this, under any circumstance. Other than that, tell him what you will. I have to go now, it's   
almost time for Remy and Artemis' weekly check-ups," Nadare answered, and he left quickly, the   
door shutting softly behind him.   
Trinity stood by Treize's bedside, just staring at him, examining his facial features. He   
had ginger hair, nowhere near as brilliant or vibrant as her own crimson scruff, but it shimmered with   
its own light. His facial structure was masculine, yet delicate at the same time, giving him a princely   
air. The most unusual feature about him, Trinity decided, were his eyebrows. They were the same   
colour as his hair, and were slim, but they ended in forks. The eyebrows alone threw off any impression   
one might have had about him, instead making him seem mischievous.  
Trinity poked his hand, and sighed loudly. "At least they gave ye some pants," she said to   
the sleeping Treize, before plopping down into her chair again. "I 'ope fer yer sake tha' ye wake up   
soon, 'cause I don't think tha' I can 'andle waitin' 'ere an' watchin' ye sleep away th' day, Pretty Boy."   
She propped her elbows on her knees and set her chin in the palms of her hands, and sat, and waited.  
  
________________________________  
  
Wake up. Get up. It's time for work, a voice said in the sleeping man's mind. The voice   
was unfamiliar, as was everything else to the man.   
No, leave me alone, the man replied, and he could see the blurry visage of the owner of   
the unfamiliar voice shrug.  
It's time to get up. Time to rejoin the world. Time to live again, the voice said, and   
suddenly, the man was showered with little snippets of images, memories, and dreams. The man   
quivered, momentarily shaken by the mental images of the past. But just as soon as the images had   
appeared, burdening the man with his past, they were gone, leaving him free.  
Who were those people? the man asked, and the voice shrugged again.  
People who no longer matter to you. They are nothing to you now, forget them. You   
know who you are?  
The man nodded. I am Treize Khu-, he began and the voice cut him off quickly.  
You are Treize, and only Treize. The former Treize no longer exists. That Treize is   
unimportant to you now. You are a new Treize. Better than the first. You have a new life now, the   
past Treize does not exist. You are Treize, the voice told him, and the man nodded.  
I am Treize, he said simply, and the voice's visage smiled.  
Open your eyes, Treize. Rejoin the world, it said, before disappearing.   
And Treize obeyed.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Treize opened his eyes slowly, and squinted immediately from the bright, overhead light.   
A few seconds later, after his now overly sensitive eyes had adjusted, he reopened them, and flicked   
them back and forth, taking in his surroundings.  
He was lying in a hospital bed, with white cotton sheets and light blanket made out of   
some unidentifiable material. The bars on either side of the bed were raised, and the bed itself was   
tilted at a thirty degree angle.  
To his left, there was a doorway, which led to the bathroom. To his right, a red-haired girl   
sat, her face cupped in her hands. She looked bored with the situation, and didn't seem to be paying   
him any particular amount of attention.   
Treize fidgeted on the bed, a barely noticeable action, really. But it got the girl's   
attention. She snapped her head up, her own sparkling blue orbs looking at him intensely. He turned   
his head to look at her and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of her.  
Neither of the two spoke to the other. Instead, they seemed satisfied to just stare, and   
search for something in the other's face. Finally Trinity broke the silence.  
"So," she began, "Pretty Boy wakes up at last." Treize just looked at her, a blank   
expression now crossing his face. He cocked his head to one side, as if to ask what she meant by her   
comment. Trinity rolled her eyes. "Tis an expression, j'st 'n expression."  
Treize nodded. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Me name's Trinity MacArthur. I'm t' be yer teacher, guide, whatever. Yer t' be a part o'   
me team. Yer t' be calle' Treize, correct?" Trinity asked, and Treize nodded again.  
"Yes. I am Treize. Just Treize," he replied, and he sat up straight in the bed.  
"Well, are ye okay t' walk?"   
"Yes." Trinity lowered the bars that surrounded the bed, as Treize followed her every   
movement with his cool eyes. She took a step back, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed,   
and slid off of it. Treize flinched slightly when his bare feet touched the cool tile floor, but was soon   
standing next to Trinity. He was taller than her by a few centimeters, but her body language made   
up for those lost centimeters. It screamed defiance, the way her eyes were hard, the way her arms   
were crossed over her chest, the way her weight was shifted over her right leg, the way her lower lip   
pouted slightly.  
Trinity was not to be messed with, Treize noted.   
He decided that he liked that.  
"C'mon, ye blighter. Tis bad enough tha' I had t' waste 'alf of me day waitin' around fer ye   
t' wake up. I'm not partial t' waitin' fer ye now tha' yer awake," Trinity said, and she turned around to   
flash Treize a harsh look. He nodded, and bowed to her, a sign of respect.   
Trinity rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time at Treize. "Yer fucked   
up in th' brain," she commented, her voice now taking on an exasperated tone. "Yer t' treat me as yer   
equal, not yer god. I may be in charge of ye, but I sure as hell ain't a superior being t' be worshiped,"   
Trinity continued, and Treize nodded again.  
"I apologize for my error, Miss MacArthur. It will not happen again," Treize told her, and   
she growled, and slapped her palm against her forehead.   
"J'st call me Trinity. Not 'Miss MacArthur.' Not 'Mac.' Not 'Mackie.' Not 'Trini.' My   
name is Trinity, ye'll call me Trinity. In return, I'll call ye Treize, treat ye as me equal. D' we 'ave an   
understanding?" Trinity said, and Treize started to nod, but caught himself.  
"Yes, Trinity," he said instead, and a faint smile appeared on Trinity's face.  
"Good. Now, can we please be on our way?"  
"Yes." Trinity turned away from Treize, and rolled her eyes once more. It was going to   
take some time to get rid of whatever complex Treize had developed during the two years that he was,   
well, dead, Trinity realized as she exited the room. And, as she strode down the hallway with Treize   
at her heels, she realized that she was looking forward to it.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
More Disclaimers I Forgot To Mention In the Heat Of The Moment: Dragonlance and their   
respective books aren't mine. They belong to the authors and TSR or Wizards Of The  
Coast. I'm just borrowing them. Also, the Harry Potter books aren't mine either. They   
belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Remy and Artemis are the names of my fish.  
  
Review, please?   
  
Cha.  
  
The limmerick in the story is mine though... It originally read:  
There once was a pilot named Heero  
Who piloted the Wing Zero  
He liked to fight  
In the dark of night  
And he was Arconda's hero.  
  
Don't blame me. Blame Mori-sensei, first period English. three days after school began, we're   
writing limmericks. I have a whole passel about Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
